shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Khan Blueblood
Introduction Khan Blueblood is not a pirate, nor is he a marine. He is not a revolutionary nor is he a noble. Khan is just a boy. A boy born from unatural means and left alone in a world that is not only confusing but hostile toward him. Appearance Khan is a young boy who is often mistaken for a girl. He has bright blue eyes cat eyes and short dark blue hair. He has two big cat ears on his head and wears a light blue shirt with a dark blue scarf, brown pants and straw sandles. He also has a blue tail with a white tip. Personality Khan has only know two people his entire life. The first one is his mother. The second one is the guardian that watches over there home when they sleep. With only these two people for social reaction Khan has very little soical skills. Khan is natually a shy person and does not like to be around people. Large crowds scares him and talking is nearly out of the question. If Khan finds himself surrounded or is back into a corner he will immediatley turn to violence. Violence was something he learned as a boy as his living situation breed it. Khan is very insinsitive to death and has a keen sense of dead bodies. It should be noted that Khan does not have the social understanding that theif is bad. He sees it as if you want something then you should take it. His entire life Khan has stolen from others to live and in his mind he sees nothing wrong with it. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Khan fights with a rare martial arts style called Yaolang Wushu. Khan was trained on the arts of the Demon Wolf by a scroll he found on the battlefield. He had been practicing it for years by himself and with the guardian of the cave. Agility Khan is fast. Faster than most humans. At full speed Khan can run at 70 miles per hour. He can also jump three stories high and has enough dexterity to climb buildings from the outside. His Agility comes mainly into play when he fights. All of Khan's attacks depend on his hand speed. The speed he can move his hand is twice as fast as most poeple. This gives him a advantage in battle as he can strike first and he can steal stuff and run. History Khan grew up in the no man's land of Yijru. He was bron with blue blood and cursed with animalistic qualities. These qualities were the result of his mother's devil fruit which gave birth to him. Khan was crated by the ofspring devil fruit where a lonley women with no one left to lean on created a boy from her own genese and a cat. This women, who was Khan's mother, lived in a cave under the great battlefiled. There she raised Khan and lived out her days in solitude. As a boy Khan spent most of his time underground. He would rarely come up in the day, becasue of the fighting taking place above groaund and would often visit the battlefileds at night to steal from the dead. His mother would some times go into town to sell some of the stuff he found, but whenever she did she would leave Khan at home out of fear for his well being. When she was gone Khan would play with the guardian of the den, His mother's fearsome tiger and the source of his cat genes. When Khan turned 14 he snuck out of the house to go see the village his mother would visit for himself. He promised that he would one day to the Guradian and moved to keep it. Khan found the village to be a wonderious place with mysterious things. However his appearance, cat tail, eyes, and ears caused a uproar and many people came to see him. At first Khan did not notice it because he was too distracted by wounderlust. However after a short while he finally caugh on. The crowd of people soon frighten him and like cats do he gave off a terrible his and fled to the neartest building. Climbing the building and hopping over a fence Khan moved to return home. When he got there however he found his home destroyed. Some time during the day a bomb went off and caused the structure to cave in. The cave in not only killed his mother, but also the guardian. No completely alone Khan wept infront of there grave till he was found by a warrior. Character Design Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:West Blue Characters Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Thief Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Wooden Dragon Pirates Category:Gurentaika